Like Nothing Else
by Lt. Commander Richie
Summary: Extremely M Yuffentine, PWP Lemon, written just because I could. That means sex, no plot, and apparently somewhat well-written. Just remember that you've been warned.


**Like Nothing Else**

_©®™ Lt. Commander Richie_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah... I'm so getting banned for this. PWP Lemon one-shots belong on AFF, not here. But I suppose to be perfectly fair, you were all warned. So yeah, don't kill me, and keep in mind I have never written sex before in my life._

* * *

It felt like nothing she had ever felt before, his lips on her neck and his hands at her waist, her back against the wall of the small Inn in Costa Del Sol. Her arms had found their way around his neck at some point before her knees managed to fall apart under her, the only things holding her body up being his body pressing hers against the wall and the soft lips that were once again traveling from her neck to her mouth. 

"Yuffie..." The name was nearly a whisper, and for a moment the Ninja couldn't discern it from the swish of black hair around her head as she captured the speaker's lips with her own. The kiss was hungry and passionate, shortness of breath leading her to open her mouth to the careful ministrations of his tongue. The two battled for dominance, eyes closed in pleasure. Reaching one hand up, she barely managed to tuck her fingers underneath his red bandanna before she ripped it off and let it flutter to the floor. More hair fell in her face, ebony locks reflecting the barely-there light filtering in from the last dregs of sunset outside. Careful hands drug their way up her sides, thumbs tucking under the black edge of her shirt and gently pulling it upwards.

"Vincent..." Yuffie tilted her head back and gasped as cool air hit her exposed skin, lips traveling from her own back to her neck, where they left a trail of fiery kisses in their wake. In a moment her shirt was on the floor, joining both their shoes, his cloak and her belt. His palms ghosted over her breasts, gaining small mewls of pleasure from the woman pinned to the wall. She leaned forward, her body coming to rest firmly against his as she pulled her arms from about his neck with great effort and wrestled with the front of his shirt. It was gone in a second, joining all the other clothes on the floor and leaving his bare chest to press against hers.

Crimson orbs caught gray for only a second, a questioning look in his as his fingers ghosted once again across her breasts. The look she gave was sardonic, and coupled with her sudden attack on the crook of his neck with her lips and teeth gave him the answer he needed. Vincent's hands finally came to rest on her chest, thumbs brushing over her erect nipples and sending spasms of pleasure through the Ninja pressed against him. One of her stockinged legs came up from the floor, wrapping around his waist and bringing their hips together in a rush of pressure that made both lovers gasp tightly for breath. The gunslinger pressed her harder against the wall, making the Kunoichi moan loudly and move her lips from Vincent's neck back to his own lips.

Once again they kissed, the pressure on the wall lessening as the two managed to traverse the small way across the room to the single bed and fall onto the sheets. Once again their tongues caressed in a hungry kiss, neither bothering to do anything more than lay still as they battled for dominance. Finally Yuffie flung her body weight to one side, rolling the two lovers over so that she was on top. Her fingers moving quickly, she managed to get one of the three belts constricting any further advances undone and coiled on the floor before she found herself once again pinned, but this time to a mattress and a faux quilt. Her back arched in pleasure as Vincent took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting lightly before moving to the next.

"Damn you..." The Ninja muttered, lacing her fingers into her lover's hair. When he met her angry gaze with his curious one, she continued through gasps and moans. "You're wearing more than I am." With that she managed to flip them again, getting his second belt undone and onto the floor and his third untucked before she was once again imposed upon by the glorious pressure of Vincent on top of her with both of his hands now at her sides. "'S not..." She gasped and moaned as his claws finally slipped and scraped a bit of her skin, leaving a rail of both gooseflesh and skin that felt like it was on fire from the touch. "'S not _fair_."

Fingernails worn down by hours of Ninjutsu practice scraped unchecked across his shoulders and into his hair as he continued the sucking and biting he had done before, if not a bit more forcefully and a bit more agonizingly pleasurable. Eventually she gave in, letting him continue a trail of kisses from her breasts down to her navel. He never got any farther, however, in that Yuffie finally gave up on the suspense. She pulled him back to her nearly by the fistful of hair she had twined through her fingers, dragging him back into a kiss. Then, using her body weight she forcefully flipped the both of them over so that she was once again on top. Her fingers roamed from his hair to his chest, palms wide open and running over scars, old tracks and the puckered and warped flesh over his heart that only just barely glowed ethereally in the dwindling light. This time Vincent did nothing to stop her, even when she managed to get the last of his belts undone and onto the floor. His pants were wrestled off next, her fingers brushing over the tip of his growing erection and making him groan in pleasure. The black leather soon joined the other clothes on the floor, crumpling almost forlornly into a pile next to the bed. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear, but finally hands stopped her. A flip, and she was pinned against the mattress once again with cool metal and warm fingers digging under the waist of her shorts.

"Not fair." He mocked, his thumb quickly undoing her pants before they joined all the rest of the cast-off clothes on the floor. Made difficult by the squirming that the Ninja was insistent upon doing because of the feelings of hands going down her sides, what was left of her clothing, her undergarments and stockings, soon followed.

"Oh no you don't." Yuffie squirmed once again, trying to lace her fingers into his hair with a better grip so as to pull his face back to hers. "You're not-" the rest of her apparently angry tirade dissolved into a groan of pleasure as he set upon her folds, her hips bucking and her fingers tightening into his hair. She bit back another moan, her legs wrapping around his neck as she pressed closer to his face and the pleasure he gave. Her back arched again and her head whipped back as his teeth managed to find her clit and pull on it ever-so-gently. She was so close to release, so close to a climax that she wanted so _badly _to come, but then he stopped. The Ninja snarled in frustration, her fingers grasping at his hair so as to pull him back to her level. He obliged, long hair falling about both their faces as she now grappled with his shoulders.

"Yes?" A smirk tugged at his lips, looking down at her with soft eyes as he refused to move. She tried to move him, but he wouldn't budge, sending her into a torturous anger.

"You suck." The Kunoichi said breathlessly, trying so very hard to get the man on top of her to do anything other than just tower over her and smirk like he knew something she didn't. His weight shifted and he was kissing her again, her juices on his tongue as it slipped between her lips and brushed against her own. With a moan of defeat she returned the kiss with vigor, her hands sliding down his chest from his shoulders to come to rest at the waist of his last remaining piece of clothing. With a minor struggle the undergarments were on the floor as well, her bare lags wrapping about his waist as she tried desperately for him to pay attention to more than just her mouth. The kiss broke, Yuffie's lower lip caught seductively in Vincent's teeth. His gaze was questioning as his hands moved to hold her hips down into the mattress, his hips hovering over hers as she struggled to take control from her lover.

His hair still fell about the both of them, her hands prying at his shoulders in a vain attempt to get him to stop _torturing _her and just get it_over _with. Of course the gunslinger saw what she wanted, he wouldn't have it any other way, and promptly did the opposite. His mouth lowered to her collarbone, nipping gently at the exposed flesh with his teeth and leaving small marks. Slowly his mouth made a trail of kisses down her chest, finally taking one of her nipples into his mouth again and making her arch her back in pleasure as well as she could with her lower body planted firmly by two hands into the faux quilt and the mattress beneath the two. She moaned in pleasure as he continued, his mouth moving from one nipple to the next with a slow motion that drove the Ninja nearly out of her mind.

"Holyfucking_damnit_, Vincent." She finally ground out, one of her hands entwining in his hair again and the other grasping the blankets the two lovers laid on. "If you wanted-" She gasped as his teeth closed on her breast, biting back a scream as she squirmed. "Wanted me to fucking_beg_, you could've-" Her rant was interrupted again as his hips aligned with hers, the head of his shaft teasing her folds and making her groan and buck her hips feebly under the pressure of both his hands. The sensation was driving her mad, and she couldn't rectify it. Using all his self control not to simply slam home and take up a rhythm, he slid into her passage slowly and agonizingly. She bucked hard against his hands, trying with all her might to draw him deeper and failing miserably. He sheathed himself in her another inch, and she gripped the sheets and his hair with tight fists.

Her short and breathless mewls of pleasure were slowly driving him insane, wearing down on his will to take everything slowly and torture her so sweetly. His left hand lost its grip on her flesh, slipping to the side and scratching the flesh in a way that made the Ninja moan loudly and arch her back. He slid in another inch, finding it harder to keep up his slow pace of glorious suspense as she attempted to meet his hips with hers. He moved his left hand to her shoulder, holding down her upper body as well as her lower with his strength and moving his mouth from her pert breasts back to her neck. In a rush of adrenaline Yuffie managed to wrestle her hips from his surprised grasp, her legs both around his hips in a heartbeat and slamming herself home on his shaft. The two groaned in pleasure, his impressive length bottomed out in her tight channel.

"How do you want it?" His voice was a husky whisper into the crook of her neck, shudders running through his body as she clenched spasmodically on his member. She moaned heartily as he shifted his weight, writhing against his bare skin as he resumed nipping at her neck with his teeth.

"Fast..." Her moaned words were breathless as he withdrew from her hot channel, so far that he had nearly freed himself before thrusting back in _very_slowly. She cursed loudly at the sensation, his bare hand clamping down onto the side of her hip once again unnoticed as he drew out again at the same slow pace. She couldn't move and couldn't hardly struggle for his hands holding her down, and quite frankly she loved every second of it.

Vincent's will to simply torture was beginning to wear down, her attempted writhing driving him mad. He closed his eyes and thrust deeper, making her cry out in pleasure and her hands to both make their ways to his back. Her fingernails scraped flesh lightly, leaving small raised welts. Her fingers continued up his back to the base of his neck, tangling in his long black hair as one of her thumbs circled around to the side of his neck and jabbed hard. In the single moment of weakness generated, Yuffie managed to flip them both over and plant her hands on his chest, both of her legs still wrapped around his waist and holding her steady. She leaned over and drug her lips along his skin, slowly lifting her hips from his and unsheathing his length before slamming back down. For a moment he was almost put-out that he had had control wrested away from him, but then she did something with her hips, rolling them and making both lovers moan with pleasure, and between the starbursts of ecstasy he decided that perhaps it wasn't so bad.

She set her own pace, his body mirroring her movements as he gave in to her ministrations and slamming up into her. The Kunoichi arched her back in pleasure as she rolled her hips once more on the way back down from the apex of a thrust, and it was then that Vincent drew her to his chest and rolled her over so that her back was once again against the mattress. His thrusts came harder and her moans louder, both beginning to feel the pleasurable build-up to what promised to be a mind-blowing orgasm. She bit her lip and took a hold of his hair, drawing his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss that bruised both their lips and sent tingles of pleasure down both their spines. With a final thrust he sent her over the edge, her back arching and pressing her chest to his as her passage clenched around his shaft. Her orgasm soon sent him into his own, his movements stilling as his head tilted back and he groaned in pleasure. It was only eventually that the two collapsed onto the mattress in a boneless mass, his length still sheathed inside her and quickly softening.

"I love you." The words were softly whispered from both lovers, Vincent unwrapping one of his arms from the Ninja's body and using it to pull the faux quilt and blankets out from underneath them and then back over them. It was very slowly that he finally pulled from her slit, juices from their heated coitus dripping onto the sheets that had no doubt seen worse in their life. Even though what they had done was over, Yuffie still moaned half in pleasure and half in disappointment as he pulled her into an embrace with his face buried quite snugly into her neck. She surveyed the room with hazy eyes, smirking at the disarray their clothes created across the floor from the door to the side of the bed. She gently entwined one of her legs with Vincent's, leaning back onto him and pulling the arm over her shoulders to her chest and holding it fast with both arms like a child would a stuffed bear.

What they had was amazing, and every time was like their first. But they all differed, changing from one thing to the next in the tandem beats of their hearts as each battle for dominance over what happened was won or lost. To be quite fair, every time was like nothing she had ever felt before, simply because she had never felt it before. Snuggling into his embrace, his cheek against her collarbone and her chin next to his bare forehead, she figured that she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_I am never writing sex again in my life unless I absolutely have to because of a request I cannot get out of and/or blackmail. Every time I went to work on this, it would give me a splitting headache. I'm kind of hoping people don't review, because I really don't want to know how badly I just killed my favorite part of my fandom._

_Okay, yeah, I'mma go hide from the mods and all the people that will probably kill me for this now._

_Oh, and to clear something up before you all call me a horny bastard child, I wrote this just to see if I could. I probably killed my fandom in the process, but I did it with only the ritual sacrifice of perscription Benadryl and various other headache meds that have Methamphetamines in them (because they're the only ones that work on me)._

_Yeah. Bye. I need to stop talking and go to sleep before I die of something or other._


End file.
